The spirit of winter: Jack Frost x reader
by Darkness-of-Angels
Summary: "There's a ghost following me, and I think it's angry". One small girl in a far off boarding school does something no child should ever try, the ouija board, afterwards wired stuff happens to the small girl and fear reaches her mind, but its not the ghost that scares her, it's when it cries at night in the hallways. "Why? You hear me, believe in me, but why can't you see me?"


_The spirit of winter: Jack Frost x reader_

_**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY**_

_**Yayayayayay!**_

_**Hello and welcome to a ?xReader fanfic.**_

_**Once again I darkness-of-angels do not own rotg or you, soooo yeah**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Walking the streets of a small town was a seven year old girl who was caring a school bag that was packed with books and pencils. She hummed as she walked, the wind blowing her (L/H) (C/H) hair. The small girl was wearing a dark, navy, blue, Double-Breasted Pullover Girl Long Sleeve School Dress. The small girl's hair was in two pigtails witch where both curled into ringlets. Her black knee length socks were covered in mud, so was her red shoes.

The land surrounding the small girl was green and brown, sloppy from the rain storms that have been happening for the past couple months, causing puddles and mud. Many neighbouring houses that had gardens were upset since all the storms has caused the flowers to drown from the over amount of water and the grass to become to mossed, which cause people to leave muddy footprints when walking over the soaked ground. The sky was a bright blue with not one cloud in the sky, which left everyone hoping and praying that the storms have finally past. Well, all except one, and that someone was (Y/N) (L/N).

(Readers P.O.V)

I hummed a little tune as I walked down the muddy, wet sidewalk. I was heading to my house, today was Friday so there would be no more school until Tuesday since it was a long weekend this weekend. I had a median sized red, book in my arm, written in golden ink on the front of the book was the title ' Tales of the spirits', which was my most favourite book, it was about ghost, demons, angels and the spirits of the seasons and her favourite was the winter spirit, Jack Frost. Oh Jack Frost was my favourite because he would spread the glorious snow and frost, coating the land in a mysteries, magical glow of white, silver and blue. He would spread the ice and snow that twinkled like stars and glitter.

I closed my eyes for a moment, still walking, when I opened them the land was no longer hot, muddy, green and ordinary, no, the land was white, silver, blue and magical. The gardens were covered in the sparklingly snow; the windows were coated in beautiful frost that seemed to have been painted by an artist. Snowman, snow-fairy's, snow-pony's and sculptured snow mermaids littered the front yards of every child's home, older and younger kids were making snow angels, sledding, playing ice hockey and most of all, they were building forts and having snowball fights. Trees and bushes looked like they had ice frosting, as if Mr Baker the cake maker had come waltzing down the road and thought of decorating the nature instead of cakes and cookies. I looked up to the power lines and saw that they all had scatted icicles hanging from the thin lines, roofs were all puffy from the white snow. I clutched to my book as a hard, cool breeze hit me, but instead of passing by, it circled around my and traded my clothes to more appropriate clothing.

My dress was soon traded for a rich brown coat with a fluffy white collar and wrist cuffs, I had dark blue skinny jeans that were fluffy on the inside to keep me warm, and two light cream boots that had small heels covered my feet. My hair was down and was flowing through the wind, cream coloured earmuffs laid on my head. My hands had baby blue puffy gloves, I smiled widely. I tore my eyes of my cloths and continued to walk home, but the more I walked the more things I saw. Ice dragons flew, freezing things and causing mischief, baby snow leopards played hid and seek in the thick snow, foxes pounced into the air and landed head first in the snow trying to get a snack. Wolfs ran and played with the kids, and snow fairy's painted the windows in frost. The once blue sky turned grey indicating that it would snow and the wind picked up, making me shiver slightly from the cold. Then I saw him, Jack Frost. He just flew right past me, turning trying to see him I accidently bumped into someone, which caused my imaginary world to disappear and made me fall flat on my stomach, right into a muddy puddle. Why did my world always go just before I could figure out what Jack looked like?

I scrunched up my nose as a bad smell clouded around me, "god dang it, you spilled my manure" came a gruff voice of an old man. I looked up towards the old man fearfully, he was always trying to get my mum to send me away to some boarding school, his name was James Bogey, but I called him, the bogeyman because he looked scary, nearly like a male witch. I stood up fast and faced him with an apologetic smile while brushing as much of the dried and wet dirt from my school dress. "Do you want me to help and clean the mess Mr Bogeyman sir" I ask politely as possible while trying to stop my giggles at all the poo that lay all over the drive way, the man sneered at me, he doesn't like me calling him that. "I don't need help from a troublesome girl like you" shouted the old man, I frowned and started to walk past him only to get grabbed by the arm. "Wait until your mother gets here, she'll defiantly send you away after this incident" I said evilly before going into a coughing fit.

"Mr Bogey would you please leave my child alone" came the sweet but stern voice of my mother. "Ah Ms (L/N), what a pleasure seeing you once again" I rolled my eyes as he spoke, still being held captive by the old fart. I mother sighed in annoyance, clearly thinking there was so much more she could be doing rather trying to get the old booger to leave me alone, she looked at me with disappointment. Great I knew that whenever my mum got disappointed I would end up getting an earful and a bruised bottom. "Mr Bogey would you please release my child I will pay for the-" she paused as she looked at the manure surrounding us before continuing "-new bag of manure, so please there is no reason to start a scene." The old grumpy man grumbled before pushing me right into my mother then said "one of these days (Mums/F/N) that girl is going to do something so unforgivable that you will take my offer, I know you will." He turned his hazel eyes to me as a long smirk unfolded onto his crinkled, old, warn face, showing off his yellow rotting teeth "Just you wait little sweet innocent (Y/N), your turn will come" he spoke in a creepy whisper and I could tell that he wasn't going to give up anytime soon. He stomped towards his front door while laughing sickly. I felt a harsh tug on my arms, and the next thing I know, my mother is stomping towards our house while silently fuming. Well my life is certainly going to become so-o much better.

_**Well I hoped you enjoyed, please revive and add comments on how to improve my writing.**_

_**If no seems to take interest into this story then it'll wether away into the darkness of angels.**_

_**BYE**_


End file.
